nogamineurofandomcom-20200213-history
Sicks
Sicks (シックス Sicks), or sometimes "Six" is a major antagonist in the manga. His logo is the number 6. His real name is Jody Tubulik. Overview Sicks is the leader of a group called the New Bloodline. He is a very cruel and evil individual, and as Kasai puts it, Sicks is the "absolute evil". For Neuro, Sicks is the first man he would honestly consider a true enemy and a threat, implying that X and HAL were previously minor pushovers compared to him. Sicks has been shown to be extremely sadistic, even more than Neuro himself. For example, Sicks blackmailed a man by kidnapping the his family and after the man perished while doing the job, Sicks had his subordinates to inform the family the man abandoned them, causing them to die in their agony. Sicks also kills his own subordinates if their work does not satisfy him or if they have outlived their usefulness, preferably in a long and painful death. History Not much has been shown on Sicks' past, but it has been shown that since his birth, his evil was unsurpassed. This was shown when Sicks' father gave him a small blade in order to test his potential. The next panel showed all beds except for Sicks' in the nursery to be dripping blood. Sicks later killed his mother and father. It can be speculated that Sicks' father was the first box victim, seeing as the box had a leg and hand sticking out the top. 17 years before the current storyline he made an altered female clone of himself who was released into society and would come to be known as X. It was also revealed that Sicks was the one who killed Sasazuka's family. This was because Sasazuka's father discovered Sicks' company was responsible for kidnapping people and made an attempt to directly interview Sicks. In order to silence the truth, Sicks invaded Sasazuka's home, killed and boxed the family, and stole the data. Sicks' ancestors were weapon makers who strived to create better and more painful ways to kill with weaponry. The ancestors kept passing on this ambition throughout generations, to the point where their descendant, Sicks, inherited the ultimate evil intent to completely wipe out humanity. His direct ancestor, who drew the very first blade, was the person who created the New Bloodline. Abilities Sicks is a powerful individual with a terrible presence, and is able to put people like Sasazuka and Yako to their knees just by expanding his aura, though Neuro was unaffected even when Sicks actually put some effort in intimidating him. Besides that, Sicks has incredible memorization abilities comparable to Andrew Sixson's. He was also able to gleefully watch the Electronic Drug without being influenced, going so far as to comment on its ineffectiveness on himself. According to Neuro, Sicks is closer to human than X is, but as for the inside was a completely different matter. His ability to manipulate people may be a combination of Genuine's manipulation through the air and his own evil aura. He also appears to have inherited the same techniques and knowledge Tierra and DR had on earth and water respectively, unleashing the same moves on Neuro during their encounter at the amusement park. Vijaya's ability to manipulate plants was also used when a tree came down from the sky in order to prevent Godai, Yako, and Neuro from escaping. He also appears to manipulate fire, although this only appeared in Kasai's flashback. Sicks was the one who burned Kasai's fire symbol into his forehead. It can be speculated that he has even greater abilities then those currently demonstrated, as Neuro considers him a threat. His own element, aside from those of the Five Fingers, is Metal. Metal's history as the main source of weaponry led up to Sicks' ability to cover his own body in metal to increase his strength. The strength of his metal cells are so great that even Neuro believes that at his full strength, it would still prove to be problematic to fight against Sicks. He can also grow metal daggers from his feet to stand on places that needs support on the footing, similar to X. He understands all about metals and it's capacities, from being able to form the the hardest, softest and strongest metals from his cells to knowing the patterns and mechanics of how they're used, like his jet plane. Plot Overview Sicks is first mentioned by Kasai when he visits Homura Tetsuyuki. He appears later, disguised as Andrew Sixson but only reveals himself after killing Ai when she and X attempt to escape by helicopter. He meets Neuro for the first time here, and notices the demon's potential in disrupting his plans. Sicks takes X with him after this and escapes, leaving the police department, especially Usui angry and confused. Neuro is later invited by Sicks for a little "tea party". However, Sicks angers Neuro when he accidently insults him by serving Neuro "cultivated mysteries", something Neuro isn't particularly fond of. After Sicks fails to get Neuro to join his group, they acknowledge each other as enemies and Sicks leaves. Sicks doesn't do much after this, leaving the Five Fingers to deal with Neuro; except for rare occasions in which he steps into the battle arena, such as killing Sasazuka himself in front of Yako. While he could have killed her easily, he decides that letting her live "can yield crueler, happier consequences". Whether he had anticipated that Yako's breakdown would make she and Neuro "split up", or if he did it simply to torment her with the deaths of her loved ones is unknown. In the latest chapters Sicks and XI are seen in a car on the way out of the country. Sicks admits he did not expect Kasai's death but states it wasn't much of a concern. The car is sudddenly called to pull over by the police however, and when the drivers realise the police were aware Sicks was in the car the officer reveals himself to be Ishigaki and the rest of the police appear behind him to attack Sicks. Sicks and XI manage to get away but meet Neuro and Yako later. They drive over to an amusement park where XI is currently going against Neuro. After Neuro's intiation showdown at the amusement park failed, he used Yako in an attempt to separate XI and Sicks. Neuro then faced Sicks in the woods. After Yako reverted XI back to X, X proceeded to pull out Sicks' heart, which destabilizes his ability to control metal. Sicks then attempts to escape on a stealth plane, however Neuro catches up to him using Evil Flyer. Sicks then proceeds to attack Neuro, but Neuro's use of Evil Metal destroys most of Sicks' body, leaving only the upper torso, right arm, and head. After taunting Sicks and using demonic power on Sicks' head, Neuro throws Sicks (or whatever remained of him) off the jet. Neuro then uses the Evil Friday bugs to turn the stealth plane around and ram directly into Sicks. Sicks became nothing more than random pieces of blood and guts. With Sicks' death, Neuro effectively ended the New Bloodline's threat on humanity. Trivia * 666 is numbers of hell while larger than five. * The seat Sicks uses is implied to be the work of Ikeya Tooru * Sicks may be based off the idea of an evil Jesus, shown by his numerous followers who bow before him and Vijaya's referral to him as "A Messiah." * Sicks may also be based on the serial killer Charles Manson who was famous for gathering followers to commit crimes for him. * When he talks about XI's treachery, the three clone skulls around Sicks' neck is a reference Dante's Satan, who has three heads and three traitors in each mouth. * In chapter 195, Sicks is visioned as a goat-headed demon, a reference to Baphomet. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The New Bloodline Category:Villains Category:Deceased